


[Podfic] steal this moment

by sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Hunk is still laughing, so affectionately that it bothers Lance the same way it warms him and it’s confusing but. It’s not. It’s never been.“I really miss this,” Lance says.





	[Podfic] steal this moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steal this moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529479) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Length: 00:02:41

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/steal%20this%20moment.mp3) (2.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/steal%20this%20moment.m4b) (1.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
